Gods and Monsters
by 23cobalthearts
Summary: We loathe the darkest parts of out souls. Seph couldn't understand what he could possibly want with her. Later she came to understand what he saw in her what she got from him. But it wasn't enough as most things especially love, it's complicated. A year later it's even more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Tears streamed down her face as she calmly brushed her hair though the movements were anything but soothing. Robotic if anything, her eyes couldn't meet the ones in the mirror in front of her. Her father had warned her about her behavior. An abomination he had said to her before her mother shushed him and forced her to retreat to her room. She muffled a sob with her hand. The brunette wish she could stay in the rest of the night but of course that wouldn't be allowed she had to accompany her parents like a good little girl. She was just another pawn in his plan for political and financial advancement.

Her tearful face turned into a scowl with that thought. Rising from her chair she looked over to the bed onto the beautiful hotel bed. There laid a black cocktail dress with gold trimming, simple yet elegant. She wished to go back home not have to go on these mundane trips that were imposed to her by her father.

"Father" she said slowly to no one in particular that word made her stomach turn to knots. A few touches of make-up later and she reached for her clutch heading to lobby of the hotel. Her father and mother were there already accompanied by their usual lackeys. Her father was an entrepreneur and influential man in Washington D.C. though she wasn't exactly sure what he did.

"Ahh darling," came her mother's velvety voice the voice of old money. "You look splendid as always, don't slouch" she said with a click of her tongue and then a plastic smile.

"Sir the car" said Mathews one of her father's oldest servant. The man nodded taking his wife's arm and leading her into the limousine.

The eighteen year old looked out into the beautiful city, Stuttgart. She smiled remembering that the benefit would be held at one of her favorite museums. The brunette was a lover of all things art; paintings, music, and books held her attention and heart.

After a few forced meetings between herself and the rest of the people there to lick her father's boots she wandered away stealing a flute of champagne and looking above from the staircase of the museum. She pursed her lips at the scene below her at the elite who thought they held the secret to happiness.

"Danke," she said with a small smile to a waiter heading down the stairs before grabbing another flute.

She could stay here all night listening to the orchestra enjoying being away from the entire charade that came with her family name. Given the chance she would throw it all away and open an art gallery somewhere modest or renounced she didn't care she wanted a life without all protocol and game playing.

The clicking of steps broke her from her musings; she hoped it wasn't her father's manservant Mathews. She hid behind a pillar as the steps stopped at this heart began to pound.

 _Please don't be Mathews, please don't be Mathews_ she chanted in her head.

The brunette peeked behind the pillar her hazel eyes clashing with emerald green eyes. The rest of his face was just as captivating. His eyes challenged her and she couldn't help the lust that came out from her.

"No need to fret, dove" said the smirking man. His voice was vibrant and smooth much like the champagne she had been drinking. Just as the drink had done she felt dizzy, intoxicated. Her breath caught in her throat but before she could answer a chuckle left him as he began to turn.

"Who are you?" she questioned before taking a step forward. _Shit_ she thought had that been foolish.

"Your King" he replied heading back down the stairs, a cane in his hand and a dark look in his eyes. The woman stood still in shock. Her hands began to shake at the menace in his voice the threat and pain evident in it. Normally her first instinct would've been to laugh it off or perhaps call him a crazy man but she felt that he was not the kind of man to take that lightly.

A crash and screams broke her train of thought. "No…." she gasped running down the stairs throwing etiquette out the window while trying to look for her parents through the crowd and chaos.

The green eyed man had taken Heinrich Schafer a scientist she had met a few days before, the exchange had been brief but she recognized him.

She stared in disgust as the man ripped out the scientists' eye and began to walk out the entrance. In her daze she had been pushed against a piano her dress ripped to her upper thigh as well. Her head hit one of the piano legs, she touched her head. Blood had begun to seep out. The man had changed out from his long coat and scarf into some sort of armor and helmet. She blinked again surely she had been knocked out or delirious. She made her way outside to the street with the rest of the crowd.

His voice rang in her ears as she realized this was neither a dream nor nightmare. The man who introduced himself as Loki began to speak once more a powerful energy radiating from him.

She had missed most of his speech but caught the final "Kneel" and the pointing of the scepter he held.

She knelt with a scowl scanning the area for her parents, _Damn it_ she thought what if they had been inside trampled by the guests inside.

An old man stood up defying the demon she had come to know as Loki. _So long old man_ she thought as Loki look down at him as one would an insignificant bug.

Her hands began to shake again, no not now she cursed she had to run get out of here she couldn't do anything to help the man. Another part of herself reprimanded the weakness of the other half. She stood from the crowd of German citizens.

"Stop, please" she yelled earning concerned and nervous looks from the crowd.

The man looked at her surprised as well, "No child stay out of it" he said.

"Sephone" she snapped.

She was tired of that word in particular; with it being thrown at her. She felt another snap. The floor had begun to vibrate she took two small breaths.

Unfortunately for her the god had noticed the small power. _Well well well_ he mused. This had been an interesting development he chuckled.

"Enough, I did not come her to watch a child an old man bicker. But if you wish to save your elder so much, very well take his place."

The brunette braced herself for the impact of death. She looked out into the crowd .The scepter aimed at her while she scanned the area. The crying of women was heard as well as the shouting of others in the crowd. She caught her father's eyes. He was unmoved an unreadable expression on his face, she gave him one final smile.

" _Nothing_ lasts forever," she said to Loki her eyes boring into his. He looked at her with what one could confuse with madness but she saw the empathy in his eyes before she saw black.

Dull lights and a headache were the first things Seph noticed when she woke. Her vision seemed to be blurring but she recognized the light coming from the window. _How was she not dead_ she thought.

 _New York what am I doing back home_ she questioned before grabbing the wall her head was pounding. _What time was it? What day was it?_ She wondered

A shock dropped her to the floor. Her body began to spams a sharp pain traveled throughout her body. She felt helpless, pathetic once more.

A tall blonde man stepped from the shadows the electric device in his hand, "Loki needs to know just how much you can do."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your limits have to be measured, I don't detect anything but master insisted," he said his blue hypnotized eyes showing no emotion.

With the little strength she possessed she pushed herself into a semi-sitting position and spit at the blonde man. His face made no change he merely wiped away at the spit.

"I see," he said softly shocking her once more the intensity higher this time causing her to fall into an unconscious state with one word on her mind, Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

A gush of water landed on Seph's face the coldness jolted her nervous system.

"What the hell!" she screamed the ground below her shaking and beginning to crack.

This room wasn't the same room she had been in a night ago. For one there were no windows and she was on a ground floor, dirt laid below her now bare feet. She was still in the same torn black cocktail dress. Her body sore from the electric shocks administrated on her. From the corner of her eye she saw him observing her.

"Good again," said the blonde man. The same vacant ice blue eyes stared at her.

She knew only two outcomes could come from this situation, she could keep trying to defy the man in front of her who would either kill her for her unwillingness to cooperate or she could show him how useless she was how out of control her abilities (if you could call them that )were.

His hand turned on the metal rod and she heard the crackling. Widening her stance she pushed her palms upward willing the ground to break.

A groan left her mouth and sweat began to drip down her forehead. Much to her surprise and dismay the ground began to open, ridges started from where she stood to a few feet past the man. She steadied herself against a wall.

He gave her a strange smile sending shivers down her spine.

"Loki will be pleased with the progress, I've made in this short time. You're energy has increased 80% of what it was before, "He pointed to monitor in the room.

Her eyes shifted nervously. "After you passed out I implanted a microchip into your skin," he rolled his shoulders looking at the screen again before turning back to the brunette. She began to palm at any visible skin. "I would not touch it if I was you."

A knock came to the door. Another man this one younger with the same blue eyes stepped in with bundle of what seemed to be clothes under his arm.

"This should be your size, plus you can't keep training in this attire," said the older man.

 _Training_ she thought with an arched brow, he had to be kidding. Before Seph could say another word her torturer/mad scientist stiffened and began to turn towards the door.

"Wait is that all, all I get?" questioned Seph her voice filled with annoyance and exhaustion.

"A meal will come later," he answered out of the room as the door shut behind him.

"Fuck a meal I need a shower," she muttered before changing into what might look like regular workout clothes. But the material was much more durable still it felt light on her skin.

She began to panic she felt helpless what was she going to do? What did Loki want with her? Did he mean to use her in his plan to enslave the human race? She would die before helping him become dictator of the whole planet. Her mind churned for another hour more questions flashed before her.

Would he kill her family if she denied him? Could she do anything to stop him? Where was he?

Sleep overtook her once more, this time her awakening was not as crude as the last two but just as terrifying.

"Apologies for the less than civilized accommodations dove," came a voice she had heard a few times but would now remember for the rest of her life.

"Yes, well a shower would be a nice, my freedom if you could," she said in a bitter voice.

"Freedom?" he scoffed, "None of you will be free" he traced the edge of her face a cynical smile on his face. She pushed his hand away from her face while he added, "All in due time I suppose."

"You think I'll be calling you master like the rest of your zombies?" she spit out, "You'll be waiting a long time."

"Such spirit and fire" he chuckled, "I'm impressed," she could hear the mocking nature of his compliment.

"Nonetheless that's not what I need or want" his eyes bored into hers.

"My brother has joined forces with others like yourself," he circled around the young woman, "Well similar in some aspects I would say. Now my questions to you would be how many more are there like you?"

Noticing the confusion on her face he grabbed her shoulders pushing her against the wall, "I would not lie, or play the fool."

"I didn't know there were others like me. I swear!" she said feeling his fingers dig into her shoulders. She pondered using her abilities but decided against it.

Pushing her back with a bit more force he released her looking at her face for any signs of a ruse.

With a click of his tongue he relaxed, "That buffoon, won't best me this time. I swear it Thor won't win, not with who I have backing me. Now with you, the humans will realize who their God is."

Seph rubbed her shoulders and bit her tongue she wanted to scream out _delusional monster_.

Her eyes furrowed in thought before she could stop herself she asked, "Thor? Norse mythology hammer wielding God of thunder?" How had she not made any connection especially when she had learned his name that night. Though at the time she thought he was a crazy mortal man not the trickster immortal from her mythology books.

"Of course you mortals love your tales of Thor," he scoffed before a scowl settled on his face. Wow she could practically feel the tension rolling off him. She shut her mouth, she was not opening whatever the hell that was.

"Sephone, you will do this" he said with no hint of emotion.

"My parents?" she questioned.

"For now they're safe, later depends on you, sweet girl" he smiled. His mood swings were giving her whiplash. Well what did she expect he was a charming, elitist, psychopathic immortal with a chip on his shoulder; a chip that no doubt had something to do with that brother of his.

She nodded she was no match for him, at least not physically but perhaps she could use that ego of his against him.

"A few hours and I'll be back. Then we'll see what you can really do," he said glancing at her like one would do new toy.

"Wait, you'll be assessing me?" panic was evident in her voice. "What about the blonde man?" She shuddered at the thought of being alone with Loki while he pushed her to her limit.

"Selvig is indisposed with a more pressing manner, besides I'm the one you serve." He transformed once more with a wave of his hand the scepter coming to his right hand.

"Don't miss me too much dove," he smirked at her. A small blush dusted her face, while she waved a hand at him dismissively.

Disappearing before her, she fell back onto the floor. The door opened once more revealing the young man from earlier.

"Loki, has instructed I bring you to your room, follow me" said the man in a monotone voice.

Standing up she looked out the door into the hall, the man had come to stand in middle of the hall way.

"Oy c'mon I don't have all day," he said annoyed this time. With no acknowledgement of his comment she followed him. From what she could gather they were in some sort of warehouse or bunker. A small door opened, the room was modest but Seph was happy to see a bed and adjoined bathroom. A smile grazed her face but she quickly willed it away there was no way she was going to feel any gratitude to Loki it was his fault she was filthy and tired.

The hazel eyed woman stripped down and entered the shower and began wipe all the grime off her. Tomorrow was an important day; she had to prove her worth to Loki. She had to find his weakness. No matter how much he wanted to convince everyone and himself that he was a God she knew he wasn't. The glimpse she had seen told a different story. She suddenly felt guilty of her intentions; pushing that emotion aside she wielded herself to remember his intentions, his cruel sadistic intentions.

She fell asleep a bit more at peace at least now she had a plan. Reckless and stupid she told herself but it was all she had and that gave her hope.

 **A/N I have messed a bit with the speed of some of the events. For one Loki is captured but has a few days in between before the battle in New York City. Some other elements may be changed but not much. Some scenes may be cut due to the fact that I can't cover every single thing. But just fill in the blank with the general plot of the two films. I will try to remember to do a small recap when a scene is skipped but I am including in order keeping the reader in the loop. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter ! Please read and review !**

She had lost count of how many times she had slipped in and out of consciousness. Her limbs felt weak and frail. Seph tried to keep her strength she had to beat Loki.

"Kill me," she whispered against the damp floor, she wasn't sure if it was her tears or sweat that had covered the floor, probably both.

"Now now dove, we're not playing this game anymore. I need you to serve a purpose," he said before throwing another spear this time it had landed in a tendon. Letting out an agonizing yell, she threw a gust of wind past him rendering him immobile against a couple of crates.

"Not bad but I feel you're not as motivated as you can be," his mouth twisted into a smile, "Perhaps your parents can prove the adequate inspiration?" His hands lit up in green smoke signaling that something was about to happen. Another shake came from her hands throwing Loki farther way. Using the few second she had to her advantage she saw a lighter on the top shelf of the warehouse. Sephone grabbed the lighter and manipulated the fire to the most her condition would allow. A ball of fire hovered above her hand with grunt she hurled it towards Loki, "Here's you motivation!"

She could've sworn she saw a glint of fear before he quickly disintegrated the fire with the help of his scepter. So maybe he wasn't so powerful perhaps what was truly powerful was the scepter.

She fell to the floor in despair she was giving up. She gave another yell completely ignoring Loki or the eminent feeling of doom. "Do what you want with me just leave them out of this," she said with pain in her voice.

The air was thick with tension, for a minute Seph thought her plan was done for. She did not expect Loki to respond anything.

He lifted her up with his magic, "You love them out of duty," he stated observing her reaction. Her eyes widened at his words, the words hit her worse than any attack.

"How could you say that ! You don't know anything about me! You piece of shit" she yelled out the fire coming back to her eyes and her very soul.

He scoffed at her insults, while she continued levitated, "You amuse me little dove" and "Your reaction only proves my theory."

His eyes turned dark once more, "They've done nothing to warrant your love and respect, they've kept you a secret your potential squandered. Instead they made you weak and pathetic. Yet you cling to the idea of family, duty, and loyalty to a group of people who would give you to the highest bidder."

"That's not true" she clenched her eyes willing the tears away.

"Oh do tell why haven't they've tried to search for you. The prominent daughter of a wealthy and influential family and no one has moved an inch" he continued.

"Fine I know they don't care. I resent them with all my heart for never caring never giving a damn about my thoughts or feelings. I hate that I let them control who I am."

" Who you were," he cupped her face " Do you hear me ?" his voice softened.

She nuzzled into his hand much to his surprise. Loki couldn't help to feel a warm feeling at the sight of the broken girl in front of him, perhaps because it was all so familiar. The outcast of the family desperate for acceptance, he shook his head at the thought.

" I pledge myself to you Loki. To your purpose. I swear it Loki," spoke Seph with the little strength she possessed. He swelled at the idea of the beautiful and unique woman in front of him binding herself to him without any spell, magic, or even the damn scepter forcing her. She was here for him she was broke so broken he thought.

She had recited the damn words the morning of ,hoping it would come out sincere. She felt smug that he seemed to be trusting her but then she felt it, a flutter of her heart. Her stomach sank, and she looked at Loki unfortunately his emerald eyes caused her heart to flutter again.

Extending his hand to her she grabbed it not breaking the eye contact, " I …" she started wondering why she even bothered to start talking.

" Tomorrow little dove, you will have your first chance to prove your loyalty," he spoke softly. The softness of his voice unnerved him she wasn't sure what it meant. She pursed her lips at what that would entail.

"Someone will explain what your assignment will consist of tomorrow, do not worry little dove"

" That is all," he stepped away from her though his eyes drank her in. She felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny but she felt powerful in her own right. Seph couldn't believe that he was placing her under a role or that he seemed to be intrigued by her. In flash of green smoke he disappeared leaving her alone with her thoughts.

So far so good she thought. Next she had to get to know him and build on that. Her stomach fluttered at the new goal. She knew he was a monster but she couldn't help but feel empathy for him. She knew all too well the feeling of being different. She shook her head at her inner monologue and concentrated on the task at hand.

Sephone was led to a small room for her wounds. Though she healed at an accelerated rate she was soothed by the feeling of someone caring for her well-being.

After that Loki's usual lackey came to escort her to her room. The familiar hallway was passed she glanced at the clock, it was 5pm. She gave an annoyed sigh what was she supposed to do the rest of the day.

Seph decided that a shower was first on the list. A gold object caught her eye when she ex cited the shower. A book that had not been there when she entered stood at the center of the bed. With caution the brunette approached it, her small hands tracing the spine of the book.

It read, _Mythology through the Civilizations._ Seph rolled her eyes at the book no doubt Loki wanted her to learn a thing or two. It probably had to do with her acknowledgement of Thor.

Two bookmarks caught her eye. The first was of course bookmarked on the trickster the other bookmark was a mystery. Flipping the pages with baited breath she read the chapter title, _Persephone: Goddess of Spring_.

Of course she had heard of Persephone she had even thought the name was similar to hers but besides that she didn't know anything about the Greek goddess. She wondered what Loki meant by this, surely he meant something by it.

Her eyes settled on the page and she sat on the bed still in her towel, hair damp from the shower.

She had read some stories about Loki she chuckled at some and grimaced at other. Her curiosity got the better of her and she began reading about Persephone.

She had picked on some interesting points such as her sheltered life by a protective mother, her disinterested powerful father, and finally her influence over nature.

A chuckle came from behind her just as she was getting to a new story, _The abduction of Persephone_ it read.

" Good read dove?" came the velvety voice of the trickster god. Seph clutched onto the towel her face decorated in a frown but her face flushed a light pink.

" A little privacy no? Surely someone as refined as you knows about proper etiquette? She teased him before heading back to the bathroom.

" Of course my lady," he teased back much to her amusement. He seemed happy did that mean he was closer to the conquest of her home. She changed into yoga pants and blue shirt.

" To what do I owe the pleasure?" she said trying her hardest to sound sincere.

" Ouch you're sarcasm wounds me little one" he said in mock hurt, " I see you're enjoying your new book tell me what have you learned?" he said an amusing glint in his eyes. He sat on the bed across from her.

Shaken by his sudden closeness she leaned back onto the bed frame. "For one you are no one to trifle with.. you are very cunning… you're not afraid to play dirty."

He smirked at her, " What else?" he inched closer caressing her calf with smooth hands.

" Umm you're very powerful but there's more to you than tricks and power…" he cocked his head to one side as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

" What about you my little Persephone?" he had switched back to teasing her. His hand had left her calf now brushing her hair away from her chest brushing his fingers on her collar bone, devilishly close to the top of her breasts.

He gave her a look; he was waiting for her to continue.

" She's the goddess of spring, she's known for her kindness and love of all things that inhabit the Earth…" she trailed off not being able to concentrate on anything but Loki's hands on her body.

His hand was faltering between her neck and collar bone. He smirked at her silence before a hand gestured for her to continue. His hand dipped a bit lower, she shuddered a bit and he stopped. When he did nothing she thrust forward signaling her desire. She told herself it was what had to be done though it was the desire in her that didn't allow her to stop his advances.

He moved to cover her body with his, her eyes had shut and he nuzzled his head against her breasts before moving up to place small bites on her neck. He started to kiss towards her chest. Her eyes burst open and she tangled her hands into his hair.

She stayed still below him as much as she felt herself grow warm she was afraid. The hazel eyed woman was afraid of how good she was making her feel but even more of how much she didn't want him to stop. She cursed her inexperience with men, she had to stop him.

He grabbed a leg and swung it around his hips causing a moan to escape her lips. His lips continued nibbling the top of her breasts.

One more minute she told her herself.

"Sweet dove…" he murmured before looking at her for the first time since they're little tryst had started, " You would do anything for me wouldn't you?"

That statement jolted her awake from her erotic daydream, he was completely playing her.

She retreated from him trying to calm her breathing, "You know I'm completely pledged to you Loki"

He stood up much to her surprise, "I do not tolerate falseness nor do I forgive deception," he said stroking her face once more.

"I'll leave you now pet, tomorrow we'll train again. We'll move upstate this time" he said offhandedly.

"Into a forest?" she said the excitement evident in her voice.

"That can be arranged" he replied amused by her childlike behavior she was truly Persephone he thought.

"There's a forest clearing, with a meadow filled with lilies. It shouldn't be more than two hours away." She suggested

"We'll see. Goodnight dove" he said disappearing once more. She was starting to get annoyed with his sudden disappearances.

The next morning she found a bouquet of lilies next to her pillow. She smelled them a smile grazing her delicate features, before her stomach sank.

 _Shit_ she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Seph had placed the flowers on the small table away from her. She kept looking at them altering between glaring and smiling at the flowers. Releasing a grunt she grabbed a pair of black tights with zippers up the sides, a green t shirt, and flat lace up boots. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail the now predictable knock came to her door.

"Loki requests …" started the young man.

"Yes yes I know lets go save your breath," said Seph not in the mood for formalities, with an arched brow he signaled for her to follow him.

She wondered what he meant by proving her worth she was nervous and shaking with anticipation.

They had a walked for about ten minutes through a dark tunnel Seph was starting to see the light. The warm sun welcomed her and she smiled at the chirping of birds.

She had not seen his clone but she had seen the vine a bit too late. Seph fell face first onto the floor, her ego more hurt than anything else. In a moment of anger she willed a tree from the Earth slowly the roots left the floor before flying to Loki.

"A smidge too slow dove," he said dodging the large tree.

A branch hit him in the back of the head much to her pleasure. She chuckled happily at her accomplishment. In this moment she almost forgot he was her captor and she a pawn in his maniacal plan.

"I knew I'd be too slow on the tree but a branch I could do. I just needed the proper distraction." She cocked her head a smirk on her lips. She was expecting a scowl from him but he gave her a light laugh.

"I'll give you that Seph. I may have underestimated you but this time I'll cut your senses" he said slowly. She was suddenly blind she felt heat on the left side of her face. Willing herself she pushed the fire away and let it grow. Sweat began to drip from her forehead, with a grunt she flung it back.

An hour later she was laying on the cold floor the sun had begun to set, Loki sat perched on rock a few feet away from her. She could feel his eyes burning into her form.

"So what's this assignment?" she said with eyes closed not looking at him.

"All in due time don't fret," in second he was next to her playing with a strand of her hair. She felt warm though the sun was barely present. She was doing well she thought. Still she felt a heavy ache in her stomach. Pushing it aside she grabbed the back of his head her lips molding to his own. By now both were on the floor she lost herself in his scent his lips, she felt her chest rise and shudder.

Her hand shook at the back of his head. The brunette relinquished control allowing Loki to claim her mouth once more.

A soft moan escaped her, "Oh dove how you please me" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

As if he had been shocked from some invisible taser he stood up, "We must go. I have business elsewhere."

His eyes had gone cold again but he gave her a small smile extending his hand. She clung to him once more wanting to say something.

The same soldier had appeared at the entrance of the tunnel just as Loki had let her go placing some space between them.

"Of course, I'll report to Selvig" she said not particularly paying attention to her words.

The scientist was tampering with a device well beyond her knowledge but was still speaking to her with his back turned.

"You want me to break in S.H.I.E.l.D. and retrieve some facts as well as check if Barton has broken from Loki's control" she shrieked her eyes wide with fear.

"That's exactly it to a T." replied Selvig

"What intel am I retrieving" she said arching one eyebrow.  
" That is not your concern, girl" said the mad scientist.

"You will attach this to the first mainframe you see, a red light will flash. Take it out and bring it back," he said with a little patience.

"I'll instruct a small team to accompany you," he waved a hand at her fearful face.

"Be ready in an hour" was the last remark made by the blonde man.

She paced back and forth in the room. Damn Loki why was he doing this, oh right he was determined on total world domination. He was testing her she doubted he didn't have anything he needed on S.H.I.E.L.D not to mention he knew if Barton was still under his control the scepter was a part of that.

She could stay there beg S.H.I.E.L.D. for mercy but would that stop Loki could she have any impact on his plan if she just left, no she had to continue with the plan.

She donned the generic suit following the ten men she was instructed to take. There was a large chance she would not come out of this alive or any of them. Though judging by their shining blue eyes they weren't aware of the danger.

They boarded the helicopter and so began the long ride to who knows where she thought. As hours passed she grew more anxious the anticipation was killing her. She wasn't sure what would happen if she encountered any of the heroes Selvig had briefed her on.

There was the master assassin, Iron Man, the scientist, the Norse god, and the soldier, would they be enough to stop Loki or would they fall to him just as she had. She clicked her tongue in despair whatever happened she wouldn't let Loki use her powers to his advantage she would not watch her world crumble thanks to her assistance.

The helicopter began to descend. Give me strength she stated to no one in particular as she was pushed out the opening.

 **A/N sorry for the long wait thank you so much for your reviews and follows. I am so grateful. Please read and review ! I will try to update more often. If anyone has any questions feel free to message me I truly enjoy it .**


	5. Chapter 5

The brunette opened her eyes slowly while pulling at the ties, the panic began to set in. The young woman saw the IV drip and relaxed at the sight. Realization dawned on her she was no longer on the mission Loki had assigned her.

The room was dim all but a small light by her side and a vase of lilies.

A flash of pain ripped through her stomach. Seph yelled out provoking the attention of the man she had first come under care. It seemed like a lifetime ago when in reality it had only been a week or two at most.

"Hold on miss" he said injecting her, dulling her senses.

A memory unraveled before her eyes. She saw red and the kick of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent landing on her abdomen. She tried to see past that but couldn't, the panic returned.

"What happened why can't I remember?" she sighed before falling back into sleep.

 _She knew a huge battle was coming; the facility they had ransacked was mostly empty. She had managed to grab some of S.H.I.E. files but not before another monitor had caught her attention. There in bold letters she saw her father's name under a list of Hydra members. Whoever Hydra was they seemed to be an enemy of the intelligence agency. She scrolled down to family. She was pronounced dead the day of the museum benefit. She saw a series of articles all by her father's publicist who stated they had lost their daughter that day. The articles portrayed them as a loving family, lies she thought._

 _Her father's indifference for her had always hurt her but this was the ultimate betrayal. She willed tears to go away her knees felt weak and her stomach was in knots. She took a deep breath, she thought about her life about her parents. She wanted to shut it all off to forget about what it meant to care. She envied Loki in that instant, she was just a little human with pitiful needs but she could only take so much._

 _"_ _Enough" she whispered._

 _Why should she care what happens to her parents, for that matter society who would no doubt she her as a freak a genetic anomaly._

 _Her inner monologue was cut short when she heard the alarms._

She woke to the screams of a man, another voice roused her, "Idiots all of you, move now"

The door of the small room opened revealing Loki, "Dove…" he paused. His eyes moved to the floor as if he was building up the courage to stare up at her.

"Loki, I told you I wasn't ready" her hoarse voice trailed off the brunettes' throat felt like it was on fire.

He looked up before snapping back down as a child who had done something he shouldn't have done.

The former prince was flooded with shame and guilt. The small woman was bruised in consequence of his demands. Now she was broken on the outside as well. He grew angry at his own weakness.

"Quiet" he snapped at her he was ashamed of himself for feeling such human emotion such human nonsense he told himself.

The emotions shook him to his core.

"You're nothing, you are human" he whispered before rubbing a cold thumb against her cheek. Even in her sickly state he thought her radiant. He shouldn't have put her in this danger; by all means he should take her back to her family to the life he couldn't give her. But much like Hades he had grown attached with the abducted woman, his spring time goddess. He longed to protect her hurt all those who had hurt her.

She stared perplexed in her weak state she wasn't sure how to take his statement part of her agreed with him another part wanted to bite his finger off. She was stronger than he knew.

"Then you should've let me die" she said with fire in her belly. The Norse god clenched his jaw that's not what he meant by the comment. He was trying to suppress all of it but he couldn't help the stirring the human brought out in him.

"No you belong to me" he gritted his eyes flashed with feral emotion.

A small smile came upon her face, damn the masochist in her she thought.

The scientist interrupted, "My king, there is a pressing matter"

"In a minute" he paused, "Will she alright?"

"If my calculations are correct… no" came the cool reply. The scientist showed no emotion but continued to take her vitals. "Unless..."

With a click of his tongue Loki ushered Selvig out of the room.

"I guess I am as useless as you all thought" she said with pain.

He was at her side again the scepter manifesting besides him, "No Loki please don't" "I'll serve you but please don't use that thing on me"

"If I don't you you'll die. Do you hear me?" he grabbed her face the tone of his voice softer than before.

"I don't want to be like them" she cried the tears falling on her sickly cheeks.

"Nor would I see you as the rest" he couldn't hold back the guilt displayed on his face for the brunette to see.

" It would only be for a couple of days, once you are healed I can relinquish hold of you"

She trashed once more in the bed. There was no fighting it her destiny seemed to be leading her to serve Loki. She knew she had started fighting for him already even if she wouldn't to admit to herself. She wondered what had happened that she couldn't remember. Somehow everything had changed. Loki had saved her he kept trying to save her even when she had failed him.

"Promise me one thing" she challenged the trickster.

"Don't let me die in that form" her eyes opened in fear.

He nodded. "Once more just one more taste," he leaned in taking her lips onto his. She responded weakly letting Loki take her away from the pain even if it was for a few seconds.

The scepter met her heart, a rush of energy coursed thru her body. Her wounds were healing closing and her head felt lighter. An abrupt inflow shocked her, the brunette felt herself fading. Was this retribution she thought before passing out again.

She heard Loki yell out her name once more before meeting the darkness.

She had died or so she was telling herself. Seph was shocked to awaken she waited for the pain to come to her as it did every time she began to wake. She opened one eye; Selvig was once more next to her.

Her hand grabbed his wrist releasing it when she heard his groan of pain. There was no pain for her she felt strong, invincible almost.

Sephone was already out of bed before Selvig tried to stop her, "What do you think you are doing?" he said with more emotion than she had ever seen.

"I'm getting out of this room to see Loki and not you or anyone is stopping me" with a snarl she had lifted the scientist in the air and away from the door.

She was surprised to see that the rest of Loki's army stayed out of her way. She had made her way to the warehouse before her reflection had caught her attention. Her normally hazel eyes had turned a vibrant green, emerald even she thought they would be the same blue as Selvig and the rest.

With a shrug she entered the warehouse warranting the attention of Loki and some of his soldiers, his mouth hung in shock for a second before composing himself.

"Hello my king" she said with a coy smile.

 **A/N New chapter yay ! thank you to all those reading please leave a review if you can. Any questions would also be welcomed :)**


End file.
